Vehicle airbags have become very popular within the automotive industry, and have even become standard equipment in many vehicles. Airbag modules have been developed which are complete assemblies in that they contain an inflator, a container for the inflator, an airbag and a deployment housing attached to the container which houses the folded airbag. This module is typically attached to support structure beneath the instrument panel or steering wheel.
In present designs, airbag module assemblies come in a variety of configurations, and include a variety of components. However, known designs include a large number of parts and require substantial time and effort for assembly.
One such airbag module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,739. The '739 patent provides a plastic housing in combination with an extruded inflator holding member. The inflator holding member includes slots for slidably receiving an airbag pack assembly. The airbag pack assembly includes an airbag, a U-shaped retainer, and an airbag deployment housing. For assembly, the airbag must first be inserted into the airbag deployment housing, and the hems of the airbag must be lined up with the slots formed at the bottom of the airbag deployment housing. The U-shaped retainer is then slid laterally into the hems of the airbag and into the slots of the airbag deployment housing to complete the bag pack assembly. Finally, the bag pack assembly is slid laterally into the grooves of the extruded inflator holding member and end plates are added in order to complete the assembly. The various steps of this process may be awkward and time consuming due to the number of components and the difficulty in mating the hem loops with the grooves in the airbag deployment housing, sliding the retainer into the airbag hem loops, and sliding the bag pack assembly into the grooves on the inflator holding member.
Another airbag module is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,356. Again, this design requires first inserting retainer rods into the airbag hems, and then sliding the airbag assembly laterally into slots formed in the manifold. Assembly also requires installation of bolts and end caps to hold the assembly together. Further, the manifold is a two-piece design, which adds assembly time.
Other complex airbag module assemblies, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,227, include a large number of components and require lateral sliding of the airbag and deployment housing onto the manifold.
It is desirable to provide an airbag module of a simplified design with a one-piece manifold which does not require the airbag pack assembly to be slid laterally into a position of engagement with the manifold, thereby reducing assembly time.